Cabos sueltos
by AryaSTK
Summary: Secuestran a John y Sherlock se encuentra bloqueado. ¿Por qué? ¿Podrá encontrarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde? *Mi primer fanfic*


Una semana entera sin ningún caso. Casi podía escuchar como las neuronas de su cerebro iban precipitándose por su palacio mental. Había gastado todas las balas renovando las paredes del 221B, había roto un par de cuerdas de su violín y había conseguido sacar de sus casillas a su compañero de piso más de dos veces al día, un record que tenía derecho a otorgarse.

Por su parte John se encontraba al límite de la tolerancia. Sus paseos a "tomar el aire" hubiesen sido mucho más largos de no haber sido por el frio glacial que estaba invadiendo Londres las últimas semanas. Con un suspiro resignado cogió su taza de té y se dispuso a ignorar a Sherlock y relajarse en el sillón.

"Para mi otro té" Escucho antes de que pudiera sentarse en el sillón. John alzó la vista y vio a Sherlock colgando boca abajo del sofá, tapándose la cara con el sombrero de detective.

"Tú mismo, así te entretienes un poco"

"¿En serio John? ¿Dos semanas y pierdes todo tu servilismo? En qué tipo de asistente te estás convirtiendo…"

"Vete a la mierda"

"Y no tenemos leche"

"…"

"Me gusta el té con leche, pero por esta vez me conformaré sin ella"

"…"

"Me aburro… John. El té"

"…"

" Y cambia tu contraseña del portátil. Se tiene que ser estúpido para poner – Vatican Cameos -"

John inspiró fuertemente. Asintió y se levantó.

"Voy a tomar el aire"

"Bien! Recuerda la leche… y parches!"

John cerró con un fuerte golpe y bajo rápidamente las escaleras. Antes de darse cuenta se encontraba en una calle oscura, con la nieve por los tobillos y sin tener ni la más remota idea de cómo había llegado hasta allí. Perfecto, la cereza del pastel. Oyó una furgoneta acercarse por detrás y le hizo una señal para que parase. Cualquier referencia que le pudiese dar sería de ayuda para encontrar el camino de vuelta.

Sin embargo, antes de poder acercarse a la ventanilla del conductor sintió un fuerte dolor en la nuca. Lo último que vio antes de desvanecerse fue el techo de una furgoneta y un hombre con una máscara de gato que le tapaba la boca.

* * *

Inaceptable. 2 horas para ir al Tesco no tenía ningún sentido. Seguramente estaba dando tumbos para castigarlo con más aburrimiento.

**Mensaje de Sherlock Holmes:**

**11:48 PM.**

"¿Dónde te has metido? Necesito los parches. Ven"

_SH._

**Mensaje de Sherlock Holmes:**

**01:25 AM.**

"Aburrido".

_SH._

**Mensaje de Sherlock Holmes:**

**02:56 AM.**

"¿Dónde estás? Ahuyentaste a tu ultima novia ¿Estás en casa de Harry?".

_SH._

**Mensaje de Sherlock Holmes:**

**02:58 AM.**

"No. Harry está en Francia con su nueva chica. ¿Ves? Ya empiezo a olvidar cosas. Necesito dormir. Ven"

_SH._

**Mensaje de Sherlock Holmes:**

**04:12 AM.**

"John… ¿Por favor?"

_SH._

**Mensaje de Sherlock Holmes:**

**05:34 AM.**

"O contestas o voy a despertar a Lestrade. Será culpa tuya"

_SH._

* * *

Levantarse los lunes ya es suficiente castigo. Pero que te despierte un Sherlock impaciente y se dedique a cabrear a tus agentes desde las 7 de la mañana es más de lo que se puede pedir.

"¿A qué hora se fue?"

"A las 9:43 PM"

"¿Qué hiciste? ¿Le cabreaste otra vez?"

"Tu culpa"

"¿Cómo?"

"No me das casos. Me aburro. Déjate de parloteos y dime si hay alguna noticia de los hospitales"

"No se ha ingresado ningún John Watson durante esta noche"

"Bien. Me voy"

"¿Y ya está? ¿Me despiertas a estas horas para pedirme que llamemos a todos los hospitales de Londres y después te vas sin más?"

"Ya habéis hecho todo el trabajo que sois capaces de hacer"

"Serás… ¿Pero a ti qué te pasa? ¿Tu amigo está desaparecido y te paseas con estos aires de indiferencia? ¿Acaso realmente eres un sociópata? Pensaba que considerabas a John un amigo…"

"CALLATE LESTRADE! NO ENTIENDES NADA! ERES UN COMPLETO IMBÉCIL!"

Sherock vio la cara de sorpresa de Lestrade mientras se cerraban las puertas del ascensor. Notaba un escozor detrás de los ojos y un nudo en la garganta. ¿Dónde estaba John? No sabía por dónde empezar. Toda la semana esperando un caso y ahora que lo tenía lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

De los trabajadores del Tesco no pudo sacar nada claro. La mayoría de los trabajadores recordaban al hombre de la foto, iba a comprar a menudo. Pero no les sonaba que ayer pasara.

Estaba dando una vuelta por el barrio buscando cualquier indicio cuando un hombre le paró. Era uno de sus "informadores".

"¿Buscas a tu amigo, el rubio bajito?"

"¿Viste a John? ¿Dónde?" Sherlock pudo notar como el estómago se le subía por la garganta. Nunca antes había sentido miedo por la información que le pudiesen dar.

"No estoy seguro de si era él. Pero diría que vi unos hombres que lo subían a una furgoneta. Primero pensé que eran unos amigos haciendo botellón, y que uno había quedado KO. Pero me sonaba, y al verte con esta cara de pánico me ha venido a la cabeza que se trataba de tu amigo"

"Color de la furgoneta. Matrícula. ¿Comercial? ¿Dónde?"

El hombre se lo quedó mirando estupefacto. A continuación le hizo una seña para que le siguiese.

"Este es el sitio donde lo vi. Matrícula ni idea, la vi de lado, pero la furgoneta era negra con un logo… no sé muy bien de qué. Creo que había un cerdo o algo así. ¿Una charcutería?"

Pero cuando se giró Sherlock ya se estaba yendo a grandes zancadas.

* * *

_John_

¿Dónde estaba? Le dolía la cabeza… Y frío. Mucho frío. Abrió los ojos pero estaba todo oscuro.

"¿Sherlock?"

Estaba empapado. Se encontraba en una especie de sótano, con el suelo encharcado. De hecho no se notaba los pies y apenas se los podía ver. Intentó levantarse pero un dolor en las muñecas se lo impidió. Estaba enmanillado a unas tuberías.

¿Qué había pasado? La furgoneta… y nada más. No recordaba nada más. Y sueño… mucho sueño….

* * *

_Sherlock_

Había llamado y buscado por internet a todas las charcuterías que encontró para saber como eran sus camionetas de reparto (si tenían) y nada. Sólo en dos había un cerdo. Pero en una las furgonetas eran blancas y en la otra el cerdo estaba en medio de otros animales.

¿Una granja? ¿Un matadero? ¿O simplemente un logo de una banda? Lo más probable.

Mierda! No había tiempo para buscar cerditos! No sabía ni cuál era el móvil. ¿Por qué John? No habían llamado para pedir ningún rescate. Ninguna nota de venganza. Nada.

No podía pensar. En su cabeza solo veía a John. Asustado, herido, muerto… "No! Muerto no" ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué no podía centrarse en el caso? Era culpa de este dolor de estómago.

Cogió el teléfono. Cerró fuertemente los ojos y marcó un número.

"¿Mycroft? Necesito tu ayuda"

* * *

_John_

Hacía mucho frío. Ahora ya no notaba las piernas. Recordaba vagamente un cerdo mirándolo desde arriba. Estaba delirando. ¿Dónde estaba Sherlock? Tenía mucho frío y sueño, ¿y dónde estaba este incordio cuando se le necesitaba?

_Los parches. Tenía que acordarse de comprar los parches. Y la leche. A Sherlock le gusta el té con leche._

* * *

_Sherlock_

Estaban sentados de frente pero por una vez no había miradas desafiantes. Sherlock lo miraba impasible, pero Mycroft podía ver el leve temblor de sus manos, aunque intentaba esconderlas. No lo había visto así de alterado desde que le día que le dijeron que su padre se había ido.

"Creo que sí, Sherlock, hace unos años estuvimos persiguiendo una organización que se dedicaba a extorsionar parlamentarios. Su símbolo era un cerdo, aparentemente haciendo referencia a los propios políticos… Llegaron a secuestrar a la hija de uno y al marido de otra..."

"Bien. Necesito todos los informes"

"Sherlock, no has dormido en toda la noche ¿Porqué no duermes un poco mientras recojo los informes y pongo a algunos de mis hombres a investigar"

"NO!" Se levantó de golpe. "No, Mycroft. Hm… gracias por la información y todo esto, pero estoy acostumbrado a no dormir, lo sabes. No es problema"

"Pero estas más afectado que en un caso norm..."

"Te he dicho que no! Dame los malditos informes y olvídate de mi!"

* * *

_John_

_No saltes Sherlock! El agua… está congelada… te vas a estampar… Tengo que llegar al techo. Debe saber que no puede saltar. Qué piel más fría, Sherlock… Lo sabía. Cómo el mármol._

John abrió los ojos poco a poco. Se había acostumbrado a la poca luz. Efectivamente era un sótano. Sucio, húmedo y más pequeño de lo que se pensó en un principio. ¿Iba a morir allí? ¿Sherlock le estaría buscando? ¿Estaría triste cuando le encontrase muerto? No lo sabía. Pero por lo menos sería un inconveniente, ¿qué haría sin su blogger?

* * *

_Sherlock_

No podía ser. Estaban todos muertos. Había eliminado a todos y cada uno de la banda de Moriarty. El hecho de que algunos de ellos hubieran pertenecido a la Banda de los Cerdos tenía que ser una casualidad.

Pero las casualidades no existían.

Se había dejado a uno.

* * *

_John_

La puerta se abrió de golpe, sacándolo de su ensueño.

Era un tipo corpulento, moreno y con una cicatriz desde la oreja a la barbilla. Llevaba un revolver en la mano.

Se agachó al lado de John, que intentaba incorporarse en la medida de lo posible.

"Así que tu eres la princesita"

"Hm… creo… creo que te has equivocado, amigo"

"No lo creo. Tu eres el novio del loco ese, Sherlock"

"¿Qué? Estas confundido, no somos pareja…"

El hombre lo cogió por los pelos y le estampó la cara contra la cañería.

"Ouch!"

"Y aún así por tu culpa se cargó a todos mis compañeros, incluido a mi hermano!"

"¿De qué hablas? No sé quién eres ni qué cuentas te traes con Sherlock, pero yo nunca le he pedido que matara a nadie…"

Con esto volvió a cogerlo por los pelos y estamparlo contra la cañería.

"Ahora resulta que la princesita no sabe nada!"

"Aggg… tienes que parar con eso… y con lo de princesita también"

"Para salvarte la vida, Sherlock se dedico a perseguir a nuestra banda y a matarnos uno por uno"

"¿Pero qué banda?"

"De James Moriarty!"

"…"

"¿Ahora lo entiendes? Joder, ¿Pero qué coño ve en ti? Sabíamos que alguien nos estaba persiguiendo pero no teníamos idea de quién podía ser. Cada semana caía uno, apuñalado en un callejón, envenenado en una fiesta, atropellado… Muy imaginativo, tendrías que estar orgulloso. Y al final sólo quedé yo. Estuve esperando mi turno durante dias pero nada, no aparecía el misterioso asesino. Y hará cosa de un mes va y leo en la prensa que el gran Sherlock Holmes ha vuelto a la vida. Todo encajaba. El tío sabía que si alguien descubría que estaba vivo tu, junto con la vieja y el poli, moriríais. Así que su cerebrito le dio la respuesta. Eliminar a la amenaza."

"…"

"¿No lo sabías? Que divertido! ¿Qué te explicó? ¿Que necesitaba unas vacaciones y no tenía billete para ti?"

"Me dijo que había ayudado a Mycroft a encarcelar a los hombres de Moriarty, y que me había dejado al margen porqué era más fácil que trabajase uno en la sombra que dos"

"Qué bonito. Pues se ve que nuestro oscuro Romeo no se quiso arriesgar por si alguien salía de la cárcel y decidía cumplir su parte del trato… qué pena que se dejó a uno"

"Sherlock nos encontrará"

"Por supuesto! Pero tú ya serás un cadáver torturado. Estoy ansioso para ver su cara!"

Dicho eso le propinó un golpe con la pistola que lo dejo de nuevo inconsciente.

* * *

_Sherlock_

Alfred Sacher. Todos los otros componentes de la banda que habían participado con los dos secuestros ya estaban muertos. Alfred era el único que Sherlock no había contado dentro del grupo de Moriarty. El resto de componentes de la banda de los Cerdos eran simples landronzuelos, no tenían el perfil de secuestrador ni asesino.

Según los informes, Alfred tenía un piso al centro de Londres, pero descartó que estuviesen allí. Estaba demasiado expuesto a las miradas, y no había sitio para dejar la furgoneta y descargar a un cuerpo sin ser visto. Pero su hermano tenía una tienda de motos en el barrio de Brixton. Y su hermano estaba muerto.

Tenía que darse prisa, Sherlock sabía lo que podía hacer la sed de venganza. Cogió el teléfono.

"Lestrade. Necesito refuerzos. Nos encontramos en la calle Gresham numero 23."

* * *

_John_

No podía moverse. Pero ya no notaba dolor. El frío se había encargado de anestesiarlo. Tampoco tenía miedo. Solo estaba apenado. No quería morirse sin ver a Sherlock antes. Por lo que había dicho su captor, Sherlock seguramente no se tomaría muy bien su muerte. Y más después de todos los esfuerzos que había hecho para protegerlo. El muy idiota. ¿Por qué no le había contado la verdad? ¿Tenía miedo que le juzgara? No… seguramente no quería exponerse frente a John. Realmente no tenía ni idea de cómo manejar el tema de los sentimientos. Pero él tampoco, ¿verdad? Sabía desde hacía años lo que Sherlock significaba para él, pero se había dedicado a negarlo y a negárselo. Tampoco no quería ser muy duro consigo mismo, cualquiera se exponía ante Sherlock, un sociópata autodeclarado... Pero ahora moriría con este peso encima.

"Sherlock…"

* * *

_Sherlock_

Un sótano. Lo sabía. No había ni rastro de Alfred, pero le daba igual. Todo lo que quería era llegar a John. Sentía los hombres de Lestrade inspeccionando todas las habitaciones pero él ya estaba abajo. Abrió una puerta metálica y allí estaba. Su John. Inconsciente y más pálido que él mismo. Corrió y se lanzo a su lado.

"John…" Lo cogió en brazos. Estaba congelado. Le apartó el pelo empapado de su frente. Pulso muy débil.

"John, por favor… aguanta… por favor…." Después de todo el día de tensión podía notar como finalmente una lágrima lograba escaparse, bajándole por la mejilla.

"Lestrade! Una ambulancia!"

"¿Una ambulancia? Pero si ya está más muerto que vivo…"

Sherlock se giró y vio a un hombre corpulento apuntándoles con una pistola.

"Alfred"

"Muy bien! No me has decepcionado. De hecho no te esperábamos tan pronto, ¿verdad John? Pero esto es mucho mejor. No vas a ver a tu amiguito muerto. Vas a ver como lo mato frente a tus ojos"

Sherlock notaba el corazón en su garganta. No. Por favor. Intentaba tapar el cuerpo de John con el suyo propio.

"Estupendo. Qué final tan trágico. Parece una tragedia griega. No tengas prisa, una vez lo haya matado a él será tu turno"

Sherlock alzo la mirada. Nunca había suplicado de verdad, pero ahora le salía de lo más natural. Qué ironía…

"Por favor. Si quieres mátame, pero a él déjale. Por favor, esto es entre tú y yo"

"Y una mierda! Él está metido en esto tanto como tú y yo! Si no hubiese sido por él, derritiendo el corazón del gran Sherlock Holmes, nada de esto hubiera pasado. Quiero verte sufrir antes de morir…"

Un disparo. John. Pero no había sangre. Un golpe seco. Alfred había caído. Detrás de él estaba Lestrade con la pistola en la mano.

* * *

"Sherlock, suéltalo, se lo tienen que llevar"

Sherlock alzó la vista. Cuánto tiempo hacía que estaba ahí tirado en el suelo con John en sus brazos. Ya no llevaba las manillas. Lestrade se las debió de quitar de alguna forma. Escucho las sirenas y vio a dos paramédicos intentado llegar a John.

Se levantó, cogió a John y empezó a subir las escaleras. Depositó a John en la camilla de la ambulancia y se sentó a su lado observando cómo los paramédicos le atendían. Viviría. Tenía que vivir. No había más opción.

* * *

Toc toc…

"Adelante. ¿Sherlock, desde cuando llamas a las puertas?" John le miraba desde la cama del hospital con una sonrisa irónica en los labios. Sherlock sonrió y se acercó, dejando una bolsa encima de la cama.

"¿Qué es?"

"Míralo tú mismo"

John abrió la bolsa y se encontró con unas cajas de comida china.

"Cena de caso cerrado" Dijo Sherlock mientras se sentaba en la cama. John río abiertamente.

"Te matarán si ven que has entrado esto"

Los dos comieron en silencio, disfrutando de la tranquilidad y compañía.

"John, escucha… em… yo… siento lo que ha pasado. No es propio de mí cometer un fallo así. Yo… estaba tan impaciente para volver a casa que dejé cabos sueltos. Y también siento haberte mentido sobre lo que hice durante este tiempo que estuve fuera…"

John lo miro a los ojos.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad? ¿Tenías miedo que te juzgara?"

"No."

"…"

"Tenía miedo que descubrieras esto"

Y dicho esto se inclino sobre John. Le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Pero en vez de separarse se desplazó tentativamente hacia sus labios. Fue un beso tímido, casi solo un contacto, pero los dos notaron como se les cortaba la respiración.

Sherlock se separó bruscamente. Era la primera vez que John le veía sonrojado. Se levantó y fijó la mirada sobre las cajas vacías de comida china.

"Ejm… esto… voy a comprar parches… y leche… y… vendré esta tarde… a… adiós"

Dicho esto se giro y salió precipitadamente, casi chocando con la puerta. John le siguió con la mirada, sonriendo. Esto prometía ser interesante.


End file.
